


Pregnant

by YeontanIsMyPresident



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeontanIsMyPresident/pseuds/YeontanIsMyPresident
Summary: Your boyfriend notices you're pregnant before you do





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested on my Tumblr, YeontanIsMyPresident

It was a Saturday, a day off for the boys, when you woke up at nine in the morning. You were cuddled up next to Jungkook in his bed at the dorms, staring at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and at ease that you didn’t want to wake him up, but your stomach had other ideas.Not even half an hour had passed when you started feeling nauseous You ran to the bathroom, emptying your stomach’s contents. Jungkook had heard you from the bed and sat up.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” he called out to you as he came to hold your hair out of the way. He rubbed your back as you continued to lean over the toilet.

Getting up and flushing the toilet you turned towards your concerned boyfriend, “Yeah I’m fine, just got sick a little is all. Don’t worry.” You grabbed the toothbrush you leave here for when you stay and start to brush your teeth. You could brush all of the sickness off, but Jungkook on the other hand was getting increasingly worried. He wasn’t afraid to voice it either, “Baby this is the third day in a row that you’ve thrown up.” He followed you as you walked to the living room, seeing only Taehyung and Jimin up.

The smell of bacon cooking made you feel sick to the stomach and you tried to hold the feeling in. Yet your attempt at acting like everything was fine failed when once again you were rushing towards the bathroom. Jungkook sighed as he went to make sure you were okay. He hated seeing you like this and he felt even worse because he didn’t know what to do.

Jimin saw Taehyung in deep thought and questioned what he was thinking so hard about, “Why do you have that look on your face? What’s running through your head?” He didn’t receive an answer causing him to shrug and turn back to the stove. He had more important things to do than wait for Taehyung to speak: Making sure the bacon didn’t burn.

It was only five minutes later when Taehyung finally voiced his thoughts, “What if she’s pregnant?” The question made Jimin whip around to stare at his younger friend in confusion. They didn’t notice the Maknae standing in the doorway and before Jimin could ask Jungkook beat him to it, “What do you mean by that Hyung?” Even though his voice was faint, it still had the power to startle his two Hyungs.

“Fuck Jungkook you can’t do that!” Jimin scolded him as he held his hand over his chest where his heart was, “I could’ve had a heart attack!”

Jungkook didn’t pay him any mind, all of his attention on Taehyung and wanting to know what made his friend say that. Right as Taehyung was going to answer, Jin came running in, “Why is there smoke filling the whole dorms!?” It was then the three younger boys had taken notice of the smoke billowing throughout the kitchen and into other parts of the apartment. “And why the hell isn’t the smoke alarm working!?” Jin pulled the smoke alarm off the wall and checked the back, only to see no batteries in it. As he opened some windows and turned the fan on he kept muttering something along the lines of ‘fucking Namjoon always forgetting to change the batteries’. They all became so caught up in trying to get rid of the smoke that they forgot all about their previous conversation.

–0–0–0–0–

A week later and you were still getting sick. Jungkook could only watch as you continued to throw up all of your dinner from the night before. A curious and concern glint could be seen in his eyes every time he watched you. Whenever he asked you to go to the doctor you would just reply with, ‘It’s just the flu. It’ll go away soon.’

“Y/n please go to the doctor’s. This has been going on for two weeks already!” Anyone could tell Jungkook was getting worried about you by the way his voice betrayed his calm exterior.

You sat down on his bed and just rolled your eyes, “I already told you Jungkook it’s just the flu! It’s going to go away soon!” For some reason you were starting to get all emotional. Frustration and sadness creeping up on you. For what reason you had no clue. Jungkook, on the other hand, had a good idea as to why. He was getting so frustrated that you weren’t even caring that he just blurted out, “Are you pregnant?”

“What?” you gave him a blank face and your voice was monotone as you spoke. He realized what he said and looked at you hesitantly. Seeing his mouth open as to speak, you beat him to it, “Did you just ask me if I’m pregnant?”

“Think about it baby. You’re always getting sick in the morning, you’re almost always hungry and craving weird things. Like who actually enjoys hot cheetos dipped in some strawberry yogurt?” he started to go off and rant, his voice picking up speed as well as going up an octave. You could tell he was getting anxious and nervous about how you would react, but you couldn’t help but to question it.  _Were you pregnant?_

As he was still going off on how you were still beautiful even if you were starting to eat a lot, you got up and walked out of his room. He stopped short and just stared at where you once sat. Quickly coming to the realization that you weren’t in the room anymore, he ran out to see you putting your shoes on.

The rest of the boys watched on as Jungkook grabbed your wrist lightly, “Where are you going?” You gently tugged your wrist out of his grasp, opening the front door, “I just need some time to think.” Jungkook could only watch as you walked away from him, his heart dropping as he thought of everything he had said. Why did he have to blurt out that idea? Why couldn’t he have kept his thoughts to himself? He grabbed at his hair and sank to his knees, not noticing his friend come over to him.

Taehyung  pulled Jungkook up and brought him over to the couch, “Are you okay Jungkook-ah?” All Jungkook could do was stare at the wall opposite of him making the rest of his band members stare at him with sympathy in their gaze.

–0–0–0–0–

You couldn’t believe you were actually doing this. The pregnancy test in your hand shook as your nerves started. Doing as the instructions told you, you waited five minutes and they felt like hours. When your timer went off you jumped, too lost in your thoughts on what would happen if it were positive. Oh god would Jungkook leave you? Would he want you to have an abortion? _Would you get an abortion just to stay with him?_  The answer was clear to you as you unconsciously held a hand on your abdomen. No matter what the outcome was, you were keeping the little angel that was growing inside of you.

Shakily picking up the test you clasped a hand over your mouth as tears streamed down your face. It was positive. Grabbing your phone you clicked on Jungkook’s contact and tried to hold in your sobs. When he answered the call you couldn’t hold in the wails coming out of you.

“Y/n!? Are you okay!? What’s wrong!?” his voice was frantic as he heard your crying on the other end of the phone. It took you a little while to calm down enough to talk, “Can you please come here? We need to talk.” Getting an ‘okay’ from him, you hung up and continued to cry as you pulled your knees to your chest.

Jungkook’s heart was racing as he ran all the way to your place. Were you breaking up with him? Were you okay? All of these thoughts were still rushing around his head when he showed up at your door. He used the spare key you gave him and walked in, hearing your cries from the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly, “Y/n? Baby, can I come in?” A small and faint reply came from the other side of the door.

He pushed the door open slowly and saw you sat on the floor against the wall. He crouched in front of you and wiped your tears gently off with the ends of his hoodie.

“Please don’t leave me,” your voice was quiet and shaking with nerves.

He shook his head and pulled you into his warm embrace, “Never.”

You pulled your head away from his chest and looked at the door behind him, “Jungkook..I’m pregnant.” You could hear as well as feel his breath hitch. You couldn’t bear to see the judgement in his gaze, so you kept your eyes away from his.

“Hey, look at me baby girl,” his fingers held your chin delicately, turning your head towards him, his eyes calm and loving, “I’d never leave you, especially not over this. We may be young, but I’m certain I want a family with you. You’re the one I want to marry in the future.” He saw your eyes swell up with even more tears, this time happy, and gave you a feather like kiss on your lips. Gaze falling onto your non existent bump he put a hand over it, “And this little bean in here is  _ours_. Made from  _our_  love. I wouldn’t want to have this child with anyone else.”

You looked at him with so much love in your eyes that it made his heart beat faster, “I love you so much Kookie.”

Happy tears filled his eyes as he gave you a passionate kiss, “I love you too Y/n.”


End file.
